


9. Crying/Tears

by FuryBeam136



Series: Fury does goretober 2019 [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Goretober, Goretober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Androids were designed to be as human as possible. This, of course, means that they can cry.





	9. Crying/Tears

Androids were designed to be as human as possible. This, of course, means that they can cry.

Connor has never had any real use for this. Supposedly he was supposed to activate it when he was performing certain interrogations, but even before deviancy he’d never seen the point. Still doesn’t see the point, but he has a conscience now, and even if he did see the point the guilt (and possibly the embarrassment) of using such a tactic would haunt him.

This doesn’t mean he never cries. It seems to be a glitch introduced by deviancy, but when he sustains damages or experiences emotional stress, the program responsible for his ability to cry will try to activate. He’s more often than not able to suppress the program, but sometimes, just sometimes, he fails.

Sometimes he lets himself cry, alone in Hank’s house with the man’s arms around him. And those moments are when he feels… not good, but okay. He feels okay. And that’s probably good enough, isn’t it?

It doesn’t feel good enough, but that’s not the most important part of it anyway. He’s been told by so many people that it is, and they have to be right, don’t they? They have more experience with emotions than he does anyway.

“It’s okay to cry,” someone will say, and that damn prompt telling him he’s about to start crying will pop up and he’ll frantically shut it down and just smile and nod and say he understands even though he really, really doesn’t.

It’s better if they think he’s happy anyway. Because usually, he is. He’s ecstatic at being able to experience everything rather than observe. He is overjoyed just to be alive.

When he finds a note on his desk, he cries for a completely new reason.

He finally has a last name. He finally has the right to be alive. And that’s so exhaustingly exciting that he doesn’t know what to do other than cry and laugh and hold the note to his chest, the note proudly telling him that he is Connor Anderson, and he is alive.


End file.
